The Imperial Remnant is on the Porch
by meline387
Summary: Lizzie Derey has a happy life. She has everything she has ever wanted, a great husband, three amazing kids, and all the knowledge of the Star Wars Expanded Universe in her head. Her life is about to get pretty rough when a certain Imperial crash lands in her small town.
1. Chapter 1

The Imperial Remnant is on the Porch

A/N Okay, so this is my first story ever. I'm not very good at writing so please bear with me. My chapters are probably going to be short depending on my determination. I'm writing as I go so it will probably be a while between chapters. I know I'll sound like a sleemo, but please review! I need to know how I'm doing. With that all said, May the Force be with you.

Lizzie Derey has a happy life. She had everything she has ever wanted, a great husband, three amazing kids, and all the knowledge of the Star Wars Expanded Universe in her head. Her life is about to get pretty rough though.

I was diving my three kids to school when the youngest, Lia saw something in the sky.

"Look Mommy, it's a spaceship from your stories!", she shouted.

The eldest of my sons then replied,

"Lia, stop pretending. Story time was last night."

"Peter, give your sister a break, she's 6.", I said.

It was then that I finally looked up into the sky.

" Now what did you want me to see hon-"

I broke off in mid sentence because what I saw took my breath away. It an imperial class II Star Destroyer. It looked like it was about to crash right above where the new mall was being built. I then turned the car around and headed straight for the star cruiser. If there's one thing I know, it's that when ships fall from the sky, there's usually people screaming aboard it. And that means a lot of people are probably going to die when said ship is about to impact. Well, not if can help it.

"Peter, call 911 on your cell, tell them that a car crashed into the mall construction site and everything's on fire."

In reality, it wasn't really that big of a lie, instead of a car, it was a damaged space ship that was on fire. Close 'nuff right?

"Mom, why are we going _towards_ the flaming ship of death instead of, oh I don't know, AWAY from it?!", my middle child Luke, asked.

Before you ask, yes I named my second son after Luke Skywalker, and my daughter is named after Han Solo's home world of Corellia. I'm a Star Wars nerd, deal with it.

"Were going towards it because we're going to help out some Imperials. Weird, I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"That makes two of us.", Luke grumbled.

He's not really a fan like the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and just a bit lazy. I will finish this story though, I won't give up. Even if this takes me a year, I'll finish it. May the Force be with you. :D**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The sound was as if God himself were unleashing his almighty wrath upon the Earth. I immediately stopped the car. The mile long Star Destroyer flew like nothing was wrong, besides the fact that it was on fire, that is. It was only when the ship started to penetrate the soft Earth that I winced. It skidded for about 700 meters and finally screeched to a halt. That ship wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I felt kind of sad because now I knew I didn't have a chance to fly on a Star Destroyer in hyperspace. I guess that I'll have to keep that on my bucket list.

"Woah" we all said simultaneously.

"Damn, the city's going to need a lot of money to rebuild all the damage to the construction site."Luke said. We all just stared at my 13 year old kill joy, I mean son.

"You just witnessed pop culture come into existence and all you can think about are the financial problems the city is going to have?!" Peter shouted rather shocked. To be honest, my first thought was that I now owed my husband 5 bucks. My second was the concern for the imps. Heh, what can I say, I got three kids, my first thought always concerns money.

"Mommy, Luke said a bad word!" yelled Lia.

"I know dear," I replied, "Luke, you're grounded for the weekend."

"But mom-"

"Hey mom, look." Peter pointed in the distance and we could all see that there were at least four fire trucks and two dozen police cars. They were all headed in our direction. Immediately, the firefighters started fighting the flames that consumed the Star Destroyer. A police man saw us and started to run in our direction.

"Sorry to say ma'am but you and your kids got to get out of here. This is a danger zone and we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Aren't there people in there though?" I heard Peter ask.

"Most likely but we aren't to sure. We're hesitant 'cause we don't know what we're going into. If there are people on that thing, we won't be able to find them in time."

"I can help!", I shouted. "It's a Star Destroyer from Star Wars, looks like an imperial class. I know my way around that ship like the back of my hand. Please I can help."

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is no place for kids. I'm sure that the fire dept. can handle it."

"No! You don't understand, there are at least 300 corridors that look exactly the same. None of you know how to get to the bridge. There could be people in there and I'm the only one who can lead you guys through to help. Please, you have to let me in there."

The cop looked at me like i was crazy. Then again, I am trying to talk myself into walking into a burning space ship from a make believe world. Now that I think about it, maybe i am crazy. The officer hesitated but finally gave in. Everyone in town knew my husband and i were the Star Wars freaks. If anyone could get those firemen and imps out safe, it was me. They would all die otherwise.

"Fine, but only if you have a firemen suit on." He said.

"You got it!." I got out of the car and told my kids to stay put.I then ran with the cop to the fire fighters. The flames were smaller than i remember but they were still really high. I think there would have to be at least three other firetrucks to get this fire out by tomorrow. We reached the men and women who I assumed were the rescue team. They looked at me like I didn't belong, they're not wrong though. I own an arcade not a fire house.

"What's the Geek doing here? We can handle this." There's this guy, see. His name was Randy Shilts. When I was in High School, he would call me names, it sucked. Hey, he was a jock, I was a geek, it's the natural order of things. Sadly.

"That Geek, is the one who's gonna lead in and out of that fire pit from hell." the officer told them. The firefighters looked annoyed at me but reluctantly agreed. They knew that their only way out was me. I felt kinda smug about that.

"Alright get suited up." said Randy. Two minutes later, I was ready to go. We all went up to the latter and I pointed.

"Over there," I shouted, "That's a hanger bay. This ones the closest to the bridge."

"Don't we need to check the rest of the ship?" I heard someone ask.

"No, first, it would take too long, second, everyone would have evacuated by now. Theyr'e up in space somewhere. There should be at least a captain or admiral aboard though. They go down with the ship." Finally, we ended up inside the hanger bay.

"Alright guys, we seem to be in Hanger Bay 3. Follow me."

As we ran down corridor after corridor, I noticed that all the lights were out. we used flashlights, but even then, it was really dark. There aren't really a lot of windows in a Star Destroyer after all. Another thing was that every turn lead to the exact same hallway. The only difference I could tell was that someone decided to put a plant in one. It took us ten minutes of running and waiting in turbo lifts until we got to the bridge. Thank the Force that I studied all those blueprints that one day. It was raining and i had just gotten these new posters for my arcade. The lights were out, so why not.

I looked up and saw the entrance to the bridge. I knew it was the bridge because there were blast doors. they were closed. I found that the systems weren't working. I went to a terminal and started typing override codes. They worked but the doors only opened halfway. Like I said, the systems were out of order.

"How did you do that? All I saw were squiggles."

"It's Aurebesh. The Star Wars written language. I can translate it and put codes in." I replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go in." shouted Randy.

I crawled under the doors and stood up. It was awesome yet scary. The lights were out and all you could see out of the view port was smoke. Then again, it's not like we could see a whole lot on the indie either. Fire, remember. The firefighters put out the some of the flames while I looked for the Imps.

"Hello! Anybody in here!"

"Help! Please, over here!" It was a smooth voice with a cough. I looked towards the sound and saw it came from one of the crew pits.

"Hey guys, over here!" Randy and I ran to the pit. when I looked down, I froze.

"Derey, get your head out of the clouds! Come help me!"

I didn't move though. The face I saw made my blood run cold. I no longer could call this ship a random Star Destroyer. I knew this man by his red glowing eyes and pale blue skin. I knew this ship because of this man. What I didn't know at the time was how much trouble I was going to get in. This was the Imperial Class II Star Destroyer Chimaera. The man calling for help was the leader of the Imperial Remnant, Grand Admiral Thrawn.


End file.
